1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to merchandise information display tags and, more particularly, to such tags which are configured to properly position and guide a portable automatic reader of coded indicia, such as bar codes. In addition, the invention relates to a novel method of guiding a portable bar code reader, or the like, during a reading procedure.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
During inventory procedures in many retail establishments, bar code, or other coded indicia which are displayed near the identified merchandise, are read by a portable code reader. If the reader is not properly oriented relative to the displayed coded indicia, the reader may register the wrong information, or the reading procedure may be rejected by the apparatus, thereby, necessitating repeated readings until the data is acceptable.